Kagema
by RaimeiMegami64
Summary: "I hate you, Hidan...I hate you a lot..." Sasori grumbled. It's one thing when your friend interferes with your life, but when it's done by sending a kagema to your house...well, Sasori's bound to have a night like never before! SasoDei Lemon! Enjoy!


AN: First fan-fic! Yay! Had this idea and just went with it! Just wanted to place a disclaimer! I do not own Deidara, Sasori, or anything else of the Naruto series! Also, this fan-fic is a full blown lemon, not a fluffy shonen ai! Just wanted to warn you! So, enjoy! ^^

On a side note: a kagema is a male prostitute in Japan...

:::::

Kagema

By: RaimeiMegami64

:::::

The small cafe was packed more than usual as the red-head arrived. He took notice to how almost every table and booth were taken up, as opposed to the normal less than half fullness he liked about the place. Nevertheless, he did promise to meet his friend here, so here he would meet him. At least now he had a better reason to not meet up with him on Saturdays.

"Oi, Sasori!" a voice shouted over the noise as he entered. To his left, a silver-haired man waived to him. A small smile adorned Sasori's face as he approached his friend.

"Well, you're as loud as ever, Hidan," the red-head commented as he sat down.

"You wouldn't expect any less of me, I'd hope," Hidan replied with a grin.

Sasori shrugged his brown leather coat off, draping it over the chair before sitting down. "Did you already order for me?"

"Course, straight up black coffee, absolutely nothing else with it."

"I've trained you well."

"You only like to think so...anyways, you're not doing anything tonight, right?"

The red-head began to roll his eyes. "There is no way I'm coming to another one of those noise-fests you call concerts-"

"No, no. Next one I'm goin' to is in a couple weeks, and Kakuzu's coming with me."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Sasori grumbled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be home."

A red brow raised slightly. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just have a gift coming for you around eight tonight and wanted to make sure you were gonna be there to receive him."

"'Him...?' What do you mean by 'him?'"

Hidan's grin grew wider as he leaned over to Sasori, lips practically touching his ear. "'He...' is a kagema."

Sasori's jaw almost dropped to the floor as his face flushed the color of his hair. "...What...?"

"Look, to save your sanity, I don't wanna say it too loud."

"That's not even the worst of my problems. You sent a _kagema_ to my house?" The red-head fought the urge to shout at his silver-haired friend, teeth grinding against themselves.

"Look, Sasori...you need to loosen up a little. You're always drowning yourself in your work. You never take time for fun stuff."

"I don't need time for 'fun stuff-'"

"Yes, you do. C'mon, just trust me. It'll be worth it!"

"I highly doubt so."

The silver-haired man puffed out his bottom lip. "With an attitude like that-"

"Give me the number."

"What number?"

"The number of the escort service. I'm canceling this _now_."

"No," Hidan grinned.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"No, I'm not giving it to you. However, I will give you this," he extended his hand, giving the red-head a business card.

In the upper left corner was a picture of a boy with long blond hair. His blue eyes shined as he gave a smile to the camera.

"Deidara..." Sasori read the name out loud, studying the info on the card. "Hidan, this kid's only nine-teen."

"I know. He's a nice young one that'll bring out your inner youth."

"You're beginning to sound like our old gym teacher..."

Hidan's shoulders shrugged. "Maybe he had a point."

"How come there's no number on here to call?"

"It's just an info card. Tells you about the escort. That way you can find one that fits you."

"Do you have a whole stack of these somewhere...?"

"Naw, it's really been a while since I've been in contact with the escort service. Not since Kakuzu, anyway."

"Uhuh..." Sasori continued to look at the blond. The red-head couldn't deny that the kid was attractive. His long golden hair gave him a feminine look, but his jaw line kept him masculine enough. The bright blue eyes were lined with black eye liner, the only visible make-up he wore.

"Just give it a shot, you deserve it."

"I hate you, Hidan...I hate you a lot..."

:::::

Typing away on his computer, Sasori attempted to not think about the young boy that was surely on his way. He just wanted to continue his work, and would now be interrupted with this...kid.

Maybe he'd be lucky, and the kid would get lost...or something would come up, or-

A knock at the door had the red-head's heart skipping a beat. 'Here we go,' he muttered in his head as he pushed the chair back and headed for the front door.

Opening the door, Sasori's brown eyes widened and his breath hitched at the sight before him.

"Hello, I'm looking for Akasuna Sasori, un," the beautiful blond smiled to him. He was simply dressed, only a solid black sleeveless shirt with faded jeans; his hair was pulled up into a half pony tail, though a curtain of bangs covered some of the left side of his face. Kami, as if he didn't look good enough in the photo...

"That would be me."

"Ah, good. My name is Deidara. I believe you are expecting me, un?"

"I...am, but I don't believe I will need your services. Sorry."

The blond let out a chuckle, causing the red-head's heart to skip another beat. "I'm under the impression I'm kind of like...a gift for you, right?"

"Sounds about right..."

"I'd be awful sad to waist a gift from a friend-"

'If you could call him that...'

"-and I can do more than just the typical escort services. Might I make a suggestion to you, un?"

"Sure..." Sasori responded slowly.

"How about I just give you a back-rub? From the sounds of it, he wanted you to release some stress, and I think that might help, un."

"What do you get out of this? Shouldn't you be happy that you're getting paid to do, well, nothing?"

"I'm not that kind of person. I like to earn what I get. Your friend paid me to be here, so I want to make your friend's money worth it, un."

Sasori found himself pondering the kid's words. He was young, but he seemed very wise, very mature for his age. It's a shame such a smart and hard-working kid was stuck doing..._this_.

"Come on in," Sasori spoke as he stepped to the side, offering to let the boy inside.

The blond nodded his head before coming in. Deidara's blue eyes widened as he saw the interior. Sure, the house looked expensive from the outside, but it looked like a house fit for a king on the inside, too! The wood on the floors were well kept and clean, the occasional photo hanging on the cream colored walls. Looking at the rug by the door, he noticed what must have been Sasori's shoes.

"Shoes off here, un?"

"Please," the red-head requested.

Quickly pulling off his converse shoes, Deidara watched as Sasori headed into one of the rooms. Following him, he saw that this was a living room.

"I think here will suffice," the red-head spoke, clearing off a couple stacks of paperwork from the couch. The blond smiled as he walked over, situating himself on the red sofa.

"You have a nice house, un."

"Hard work can get you nice things."

Deidara smiled. "Here, if you sit facing at an angle, I can sit behind you, un."

Sasori merely grunted as he sat like the blond asked. The feeling of the blond's thighs on either side on him had his face flushing. He took a sharp intake of air as the boy started to work his hands on his back.

"You're tense, un."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Me either. You seem like a work-all-the-time kind of guy, un."

The red-head almost laughed. "That's pretty accurate."

"Well, this should help, un."

"It definitely feels good, I'll give you that."

A few moments of silence went by, only the occasion grunt or gasp from the red-head. This blond was most certainly and intriguing person.

"So," he finally spoke up. "Why a kagema?"

"It pays well, and it's the only place I could get a job for now, un."

"Seems like you'd be able to work just about anywhere."

"One would think. It's all right, though. I don't mind."

"Having sex with random people on a nightly basis doesn't bother you."

"Sex isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. It reduces stress, is a good workout, and even reduces the risks of prostate and ovarian cancer in men and women respectively, un."

"Now you sound like a salesman for sex."

"I'm just saying that it's not as bad as society makes it out to be. They make it seem like a horrible thing, but if you take the proper precautions, it can be great, un."

Sasori turned his head to face the blond. "You...are quite possibly one of the greatest mysteries I've ever found."

"Technically, I found you, un," Deidara grinned back, trying not to laugh. "Um...I don't want to be a bother, or seem forward, but would you mind taking off your shirt? I can work into your muscles better without it getting in the way, un."

The red-head only took a moment to think it over. "Sure," he responded, pulling the bottom of his dark red tee-shirt over his head.

"Wow," Deidara whispered. The red-head already looked attractively slim, but to see how well his muscles were toned was a whole other deal. A smile crept onto the blond's face. "So, do you only sit at your computer, or do you actually work out, un?"

Fighting the urge to laugh, Sasori shrugged his shoulders. "When I was younger, I was an out-doors type of person. I'd climb in the trees and read books when I could. From there, it was just keeping it up with martial arts training."

"You know martial arts, un?" blue eyes beamed with curiosity.

"Green belt in karate."

"Impressive," Deidara found his mind wandering as he started the massage again. He could see the red-head demonstrating punches and kicks with such grace.

"You do anything like that?"

"Me? Oh, no. I was a book-worm, contrary to popular belief."

"I can see that of you. You are definitely smart. That's why it surprises me that you have the occupation you do."

"Life leads us on strange paths, doesn't it, un?"

"Indeed it does." Sasori took a moment to appreciate the massage before continuing. "Maybe you'd like to learn a thing or two?"

"Would you really, un?" Deidara asked, failing at hiding his excitement.

"I know a couple things that you might like to know."

Deidara gave him a bright grin. "That'd be nice, un!"

"Here, help me move the table out of the way, so that way we have some room."

"Sure," the blond responded. Together, they pushed the coffee table up against the couch, leaving a big space between it and the television set on the other side.

"Alright, the first thing I'll teach you is about grabs. This will be helpful in your line of work if you have a...difficult client. If he grabs your wrist like this..."

:::::

"I think I'm getting this, un!" Deidara exclaimed. A good hours worth of instruction later, and he felt ready to protect himself from the biggest and dangerous of attackers.

"You're doing well. You pick up on things quickly."

"A good skill to have, un."

"I can think of one other helpful skill, if you're up to it."

"Sure, un."

"For this one, you'll need to lay down on the ground."

"Ok," the blond lowered himself onto the floor, laying on his back. Sasori slowly joined the blond, straddling him with his hands on either side of Deidara's head. The younger's cheeks flushed a dark red at the position he was in.

"Now, if someone is on top of you like this and you don't want them there, the first thing you do is buck your hips to bend your knees up, knock them off balance, and to distract them. Then, you want to push them to the side while you roll the other direction."

"I dunno...I think I kinda like you here, un," Deidara smirked.

"Find me that attractive, huh?"

"Well, you are attractive in both body and personality, un."

"I feel honored," Sasori grinned back. "However, we're assuming the person on top of you is someone you don't want there."

"So, I want to do this..." the blond said before bucking his hips and pushing the red-head to the right. He himself rolled left and was able to free himself from the other's grasp.

"Exactly."

The blond's smile widened on his red-flushed face. "I can see that one being helpful, un."

"That's because it is. It's hard to get someone bigger than you off," the red-head began to move towards the blond again. With little resistance, he pushed the blond back to the floor and straddled him again. "Want to try again?"

"Do I have to, un?"

"Well, I suppose not, but you might be stuck there for a while."

"I'm ok with that, un," Deidara placed his arms around the other's neck, slowly pulling him down. Soon, their faces were mere inches away. "May I...?"

"Yes," Sasori responded, not even a second of delay.

Neither was really sure who moved, but their lips collided in a gentle kiss. Deidara was the more ambitious of the two, Sasori allowing him to lead the way.

They separated, both panting, after a moment. "Man, those lucky enough to kiss you before me must feel quite bad about what their missing, un."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're the first."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "You mean, you've never kissed anyone before, un?"

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"And you're what, twenty five years old, un?"

"A little older, but close enough."

"Wow...wait, does this mean..."

"No, I've never had sex, either."

"Damn, no wonder your friend wanted to hire me, un."

"Thanks for reminding me..." he grumbled as he looked away.

Deidara placed his hand on the red-head's cheek, getting him to face him again. "Sorry, let me make it up to you, un."

The blond pushed up to capture the other's lips again, this time more forcefully. One hand ran through the crimson locks while the other moved to the other's shoulder. Sasori himself allowed one of his hands to begin exploring the blond. The boy was slender in frame, though that was obvious the second he laid eyes upon him. He wanted to see more...feel more, though.

"It hardly seems fair," he began, pulling away from the kiss, "that I'm the only shirtless one here."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Would you like to help me, un?"

Sasori couldn't help but notice the blond's blue eyes were hazy with lust. He truly looked beautiful, especially right now.

With the article of clothing removed, they returned to kissing, hands continuing to roam each other, learning and memorizing every curve, enjoying the softness of another's skin.

"Maybe...we...should...go...to...my...room..." Sasori managed between kisses. They broke apart again, panting even more.

"Yes, I agree, un."

:::::

The golden hair looked angelic as it sprawled out across the pillow, contrasting with the black material. Sasori wouldn't be able to deny he had grown very fond of the young boy. Deidara's ocean-like blue eyes were no less majestic, either. He just looked so...perfect, laying on his bed completely naked.

"Do you know what you're doing, un?" the blond asked.

"I think so. I'm sure you can tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, though."

Sasori lowered his head, placing kisses along the other's neck. The blond gave out little whimpers of pleasure as he did this. A kiss placed at the base of his neck had Deidara moaning loudly. Curious, Sasori began to suck and lick at the spot, eliciting more noise.

"S-sasori! That feels...really...good, un..."

"I'm glad," he grinned.

Trailing his kisses further down, one of his hands worked it's way up from Deidara's waist to a soft pink nipple. Rolling it in his fingers made Deidara's cries become louder still. His lips found the other and began to lick and nip at it, sucking harder on it once it became hard.

The blond continued to pant and moan as he was being played with. His arms wrapped around Sasori's neck, keeping him from releasing him. The younger began to rock his hips, as well, gaining a gasp from the older.

"You seem eager," Sasori commented as he looked up at the blond, giving him a smirk.

"Sorry, I just...this feels...amazing..."

"It's all right, I don't mind," Sasori paused a moment, face tinting pink slightly. "I just need some help on what to do next."

Deidara chuckled. "Well, are you gonna be seme or uke, un?"

"What?"

"Seme does the fucking, uke gets fucked. I think since this is your first time, you probably want to be seme, un."

"Yeah, that does sound better."

"In that case, you're gonna need to prep me. Since I don't think you have any lube, let me coat your fingers with saliva, un."

Deidara gently took Sasori's right hand and inserted each finger into his mouth, running his tongue over them. The red-head could feel his cock twitching at the erotic sight.

"Ok, start with just one. Since I've done this before, it shouldn't take too long, but you're still gonna have to take it one finger at a time, un."

"And, stupid question, but you want me to stick them up your ass, right?"

"Mhm, exactly, un."

"This sounds painful."

"That's why we prep first. I was skeptical my first time, too, but it's actually really amazing, un."

"I'll have to take your word for it," he said. Saliva-coated fingers began to work on finding the blond's hole. Once found, he inserted his pointer finger, eliciting a moan from the blond. Sasori looked at him in slight worry.

"It's all right, I'll be fine. Just move slow, un," he reassured the red-head.

Giving a nod, Sasori began to move his finger in and out of the blond. When the moans turned from discomfort to pleasure, he added a second finger, repeating the process. After a few moments, they were at three fingers.

"S-sasori...I think...I'm ready, un."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna lube you, then we'll be ready."

"Lube me?" Sasori asked, pulling his fingers out.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna suck you a minute so that your coated, just like with the fingers, un."

"Oh, ok then."

The blond pushed on Sasori so he was sitting up, instead of hovering over him. Deidara himself sat on his knees, bending over to the red-head's cock. Taking it into his mouth, he began sucking and running his tongue over it. Sasori thought he might loose it right there, but fought the urge.

"All right, I think we're ready," the blond stated as he lay on his back again. Sasori got on top of him, heart racing faster than he thought possible. "I'm ready when you are, un."

"I guess I'm ready too," the red-head mentally prepared himself before slowly pushing in. Deidara gasped, grip tightening on his back. "I'm sorry," he groaned out, feeling the tight, warm walls of the blond around him.

"It's ok, just keep going, un!"

Wordlessly, he nodded, and pushed further. Once he was fully in, he stopped, looking at the blond. Dandelion brows were furrowed and cheeks flushed red as he fought to adjust. Tears fought to escape his eyes, and Sasori bent down to kiss them away.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you..."

"I promise, it's ok. You're just...bigger than normal. I just need a moment, un."

"Take your time," Sasori whispered. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Deidara's neck, giving him little butterfly kisses to comfort him. He didn't like seeing the blond in pain, but the younger assured him he would be fine.

"I'm all right, just take it slow at first, un."

"Ok," he said as he started a rhythm. At first he was worried, since Deidara still seemed to be in pain, but soon his moans calmed down, and Sasori picked up the pace a little.

"AH!" the blond shouted, startling the other. "There! Hit there again, un!"

The red-head wasn't entire sure what he'd done, but the blond seemed to like it, so he tried to replicate it. As Deidara's moans turned into yells of pleasure, he picked up the pace further.

"Dei-da-ra..." Sasori said between thrusts. "I think...I'm...about to..."

"Me...too..." the blond interrupted, letting out another yell as well. His slim hand released the older's back and made it's way to his own cock. Using the pre-cum as lube, he pumped himself to try to beat Sasori to climaxing.

"GAH!" he shouted, cum shooting onto his and Sasori's stomachs. Feeling the walls tighten around him, Sasori too came with a loud grunt.

It was a moment before either had the strength or will to do anything. The red-head pulled out of the blond, resting beside him.

"Ok, that...was pretty amazing."

Deidara chuckled. "See what you've been missing out on, un?"

"Yeah, no kidding," chocolate brown eyes drifted closed as he pulled the other closer to himself. He gently placed a kiss into the blond hair. "You know, I think I'm starting to like you."

"Really? I might just be starting to like you too, un."

"What would I have to do to see you again?"

"Ask nicely, un," he smirked.

"Deidara, you wanna stay the night, maybe even through lunch tomorrow?"

The younger smiled, cheeks flaring up. "Yeah, that'd be wonderful, un."

::::: 2 Weeks later :::::

"It's not like Sasori to be late," Kisame stated, checking his cell phone.

"I'm sure he's on his way," a raven haired man, Itachi assured his blue-haired companion.

"I'm blaming Deidara, but that's just me."

Both the other men looked at Hidan. "Deidara?" they both asked in unison.

"Yeah, Deidara," the silver-haired man started. "He's probably joining us today."

"And who's this Deidara?" Itachi asked, red eyes staring intensely into Hidan's own purple ones.

"Well, you see, I hired a kagema for Sasori and-"

"Wait, really?" Kisame yelped, eyes wide open. "You hired...a _kagema_ for _Sasori_?"

"Well, yeah. Ends up he took a liking to him, and asked him out officially a few days later. I think Deidara either already has or is going to move in with him soon."

Neither man could respond at all as Hidan looked back and forth between them. An awkward air seemed to hang over the three as they waited.

"Well, you all look like deer in front of a car," Sasori started, slight confusion on his face. "What did I miss?"

"I think it's more of what did _we_ miss," Kisame responded.

"Ah, right. I haven't really had the chance to talk to either you or Itachi. Well, let me introduce you both. Deidara, this is Itachi and Kisame," he gestured to the raven and blue-haired men respectively. "Itachi and Kisame, this is Deidara, my boyfriend."

"Well, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you," Itachi extended a hand to the blond.

Deidara smiled as he shook hands. "The pleasure's mine, I assure you, un."

"It takes someone special to make it into Sasori's heart."

"It seems like it, un."

"You know," the blue-haired man took a sip of water. "I kinda like him already. Definitely found yourself a good one, Sasori."

"I like to think I have. Here, we can sit down," he gently pulled one of the chairs out for Deidara before pulling one out for himself.

"Thanks," the blond smiled as he was seated.

Conversations boomed around the table for the next couple hours, mostly about Deidara. He had just moved in with Sasori, and was going to help him with his business. The blond also revealed his leaving of the kagema services, much to the red-head's great relief.

In short, things were looking pretty bright.

:::::

AN: Hm, more SasoDei smuttiness! Hope that was at least interesting. I'm sorry to say I don't have a lot of experience for the actually sex-scene! Do forgive me! Please feel free to leave me comments and/or constructive critisism.


End file.
